


the same deep water as you

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Another Monday night and another cramped supply closet, but Paige figures that this is as good as it’s going to get.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/87211.html">Challenge #062</a> - "shadow" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the same deep water as you

**Author's Note:**

> set summer 2015.

Another Monday night and another cramped supply closet, but Paige figures that this is as good as it’s going to get. They can’t be open and public about their relationship here, where the spotlight’s suddenly been cast on them and they’re supposed to be bitter rivals. The two of them are confined to sneaking around in the shadows backstage, booking two hotel rooms when they’re really only staying in one. It’s not the ideal situation, but Paige will take it if it means she gets to have Alicia.

And right now, she does: Alicia’s lips are on hers and there’s a hand reaching down to undo the button on Paige’s shorts. Paige moans into the kiss when the hand slips inside, not into her panties just yet, but still enough to have her throbbing with want between her legs.

Alicia pulls her mouth from Paige’s, eyes sparkling when Paige looks back up at her.

“Yeah?” she purrs, her hand still as she waits for an answer.

“Please,” is just about all Paige can manage, thrusting her hips forward for more, and this time, Alicia’s hand comes into contact with bare skin.

“We’ve gotta be quick, though,” Alicia tells her. “I need to get back to the twins before the next hour of the show starts.”

If Paige is correct, that gives them at least half an hour. That’s more than enough time.

“What would they say?” Paige wonders, her voice sounding just a little weaker than usual, breathy because of the hand on her, because of the orgasm that’s ever so subtly starting to build up inside her as Alicia touches her. “If they knew about the two of us?”

“I think,” Alicia begins, slow, thumb and fingers teasing Paige’s clit, “that they’d be pleased with me for trying to find out all your secrets. They’d say _good going, Fox, now we know exactly what we need to do to take her down_. Of course, I wouldn’t _really_ say anything that–”

“You wouldn’t tell,” Paige interrupts. She _knows_ Alicia wouldn’t, but she has to be sure.

“Never,” Alicia assures her. She’s got a finger inside Paige now, and Paige can’t help but moan at the insertion. “What about _your_ teammates, though, hm? What would _they_ think?”

It’s difficult to answer, not only because Alicia’s touching her, is _inside_ her, but because it would be a tough question anyway. The outcome of Paige’s teammates finding out would be even worse for her than it would be for Alicia, seeing as she’s meant to be the one who’s waged this war against the Bellas in the first place, the one who wants the title to change hands and wants things to change in general. She can just imagine Becky and Charlotte’s disappointed faces upon finding out that she’s been fraternising with the supposed enemy, them sadly shaking their heads and waxing poetic about _trust_ and _team unity_ and how they expected something different from her.

“I think–” she begins, not entirely sure of what she’s going to say, but Alicia shakes her head, firm.

“Don’t think about them,” she tells Paige, a second finger joining the first and working harder, faster. “Think about me. About us. How the two of us are more than any teams they want to shove us into. And at least we’d get to be together if everyone knew, no hiding like this anymore.”

She’s right. They transcend any kind of boundaries that they’re not supposed to be crossing, colouring outside the lines even though it isn’t for anybody else to see. A revolution is all about rebellion, after all. That alone is enough to make Paige feel more at ease, to have her letting go of her worries as well as letting go to the pleasure as it washes over her. It’s the two of them who are important here, just as Alicia said.

Paige is shivering by now, breathing even harder, and it only takes a few more thrusts inside her and another few circles over her clit for her to come undone. Alicia kisses her to conceal the noise, and Paige moans into it, trying to push herself down onto Alicia’s fingers a little more to enhance how it feels.

She’s panting when Alicia pulls away from her, head leant back against the wall as she collects herself.

“You good?” Alicia asks, her eyes shining and her pupils dilated, and Paige nods, completely certain, leaning in for another kiss and ready to return the favour.


End file.
